Love is a beautiful thing
by dreamerwriter15
Summary: Booth and Brennan decide to get married, afterwards, Two unexpecteds happen. will Booth be all right? or will bones become a widowed pregnant mother.


Booth and Bones were at their house for dinner after another case had been successfully solved. The late march sun was creeping across the sky and peeping through the little window that over looked their little dining table.

While eating the steaks that booth had expertly prepared, he asked, "bones?"

"Yes," she said, while devouring her delicious steak.

"There is something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Booth?" she asked, she didn't like him being this cryptic. She suspected nothing.

"Wait just one second." He ordered as he dashed into the bedroom. She sighed, not moving from the place she was seated, she returned to eating her steak.

He promptly returned with something hidden behind his back. She wondered vaguely what it might be. Thinking about the lovely pearl necklace he had bought her for Valentine's Day, she wondered if he had bought her a matching pair of earrings too. But the question just didn't make sense. Right when she put 2 and 2 together; she looked at Booth with an awestruck expression on her face.

He was kneeling on the floor with a ring box from Zales in his hand. Inside this mysterious box was a three karat engagement ring. The ring was set in a shank made of white gold with twenty four karat gold accents. A large one karat diamond sat framed by many smaller diamonds ranging from one eighth karat to one half karat. The main diamond was a fancy cut diamond; it caught the light from the small kitchen window, making it sparkle beautifully.

_This is definitely beyond a pair of pearl earrings_, she thought. She looked into Seeleys eyes and saw the unconditional love for her in them as she heard him ask, "Bones, I fell in love with you the minute that I laid eyes on you. I have never loved anyone other than my son more than I love you. I want you to always know that I will be there for you. Will you marry me, Bones?"

It took her a few minutes for this information to click into place in her highly logical brain. _He is asking for my hand, he is actually asking me to marry him! _She thought. Once she remembered how to speak she answered, "Yes, I will." Upon hearing this, Booth gingerly slid the ring onto her finger and stood back up with a huge smile on his face. He proceeded to pick up Brennan and swing her around their kitchen. He then kissed her.

"When should we tell them?" he asked. He was referring to the Jeffersonian team.

"Tomorrow I think would be best." Bones answered. They then sat back down to dinner to finish their steak as they reached across the table to hold each others hand.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Temperance awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs frying in the kitchen. she rose and made her half of the bed. she retreated to the bathroom and ran her hairbrush through the many tangles that her hair contained. she then dressed in a deep sea blue, long sleeve cotton blouse and faded blue jeans. she was about to leave the room when she remembered her engagement ring on her nightstand.<em> being engaged will need some getting used to,<em> she thought absently. she quickly put the ring on her fourth finger before booth would ask what was keeping her. she exited their room and entered the kitchen where the lovely aroma of breakfast was emanating.

"Good morning beautiful." booth greeted happily when he heard Tempe's footsteps on the tiled floor.

"Good morning," she said with a yawn. "Thanks for letting me sleep." she said. she kissed her gently on the cheek and then sat down at the same exact spot that just twelve hours earlier her life had changed forever. he flipped the eggs and bacon onto the two plates awaiting on the table. they ate quickly and left for work fifteen minutes early.

They arrived at the Jeffersonian when employees were just showing up for work. Only Angela, Hodgens and Cam were there when they arrived. Temperance couldn't help the playful smile that was plastered to her mouth. No one noticed the ring because she had taken it off while on the ride there. They wanted to reveal the news when the entire team was there, Sweets included.

When every team member finally arrived, they asked everyone to sit down. "We have something to tell you guys," Booth informed. Brennan quietly took the ring out of her jean pocket and slipped it onto her finger.

"We are getting married." Brennan finished, revealing to everyone the five-hundred dollar ring. the whole room exploded in cheers and congrats as everyone took in the news. "We would like you all to be in the wedding." Brennan said, they had discussed this the night before.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" Angela asked.

"We were thinking on a summer wedding, so sometime in July." Bones answered. she knew that she would be getting tons of questions concerning the wedding and Angela had many.

"I have a friend who is an excellent wedding planner, maybe she can help with the wedding." Angela informed the pair.

"Thanks Angela." bones said as they received a new case to solve.


End file.
